heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
I've Got a Dream
"I've Got a Dream" is a song featured in the hit Disney film Tangled. The song was composed by Alan Menken and the lyrics were written by Glenn Slater. The song was sung by Rapunzel (Mandy Moore), Flynn Rider(Zachary Levi) and the Pub Thugs. Lyrics Hook Hand Thug: I'm malicious, mean and scary My sneer could curdle dairy And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest But despite my evil look, And my temper and my hook I've always yearned to be a concert pianist Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart? Tickling the ivories 'til they bleed? Yep, I'd rather be called deadly For my killer show-tune medley Thank you! 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream. Thug Chorus: He's got a dream! He's got a dream! Hook Hand Thug: See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem! Though I do like breaking femurs You can count me with the dreamers Like everybody else I've got a dream! Big Nose Thug: I've got scars and lumps and bruises Plus something here that oozes And let's not even mention my complexion But despite my extra toes And my goiter, and my nose I really want to make a love connection Can't you see me with a special little lady Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream? Though I'm one disgusting blighter I'm a lover, not a fighter-- 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream I've got a dream! Thug Chorus: He's got a dream! Big Nose Thug: I've got a dream! Thug Chorus: He's got a dream! Big Nose Thug: And I know one day romance will reign supreme! Though my face leaves people screaming There's a child behind it, dreaming-- Like everybody else I've got a dream Thug Chorus: Tor would like to quit and be a florist Gunther does interior design Ulf is into mime Attila's cupcakes are sublime Bruiser knits Killer sews Fang does little puppet shows Hook Hand Thug: And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns! Flynn: I have dreams, like you -- no, really! Just much less touchy-feely They mainly happen somewhere Warm and sunny On an island that I own Tanned and rested and alone Surrounded by enormous piles of money Rapunzel: I've got a dream! Thug Chorus: She's got a dream! Rapunzel: I've got a dream! Thug Chorus: She's got a dream! Rapunzel: I just want to see the floating Lanterns gleam! Thug Chorus: Yeahh! Rapunzel: And with every passing hour I'm so glad I left my tower-- Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream! Thug Chorus: She's got a dream! He's got a dream! They've got a dream! We've got a dream! So our diff 'rences ain't really that extreme! We're one big team...! Call us brutal-- Sick-- Hook Hand Thug: Sadistic-- Big Nose Thug: And grotesquely optimistic Thug Chorus: Cause way down deep inside We've got a dream! Hook Hand Thug: I've got a dream! Big Nose Thug: I've got a dream! Thug Chorus: I've got a dream! I've got a dream! I've got a dream! Rapunzel: I've got a dream! All: (cheers) Yes way down deep inside, I've got a dream! Yeah! Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:Tangled songs